Snowbound
Snowbound is a medium sized multiplayer map in Halo 3. From Bungie Q&A on a weekly update, they hinted that it may take place on a former Forerunner planet near Earth space, though it is currently occupied and being excavated by the Covenant. Layout NOTE: Cardinal directions in this article are based upon Bungie's heatmaps. North is "up". In this article, the secondary map (with locations) is inverted, so north is "down". Snowbound is a medium-sized, semi-symmetrical map set in a snowy Forerunner construct with two large Covenant bases at either end. The bases, known as high base and low base, are connected by an underground tunnel network. Several rock outcroppings are found around the perimeter of the map, as well as other Covenant and Forerunner constructions. A unique feature of this map is the infamous shield doors. Similar to those found on Epitaph, these doors stop all weapons and explosions, but let players pass throughhttp://forums.xbox.com/7661336/ShowPost.aspx. Although Spike Grenades can stick to the shield itself, vehicles cannot pass through them. Due to map's structure, fighting often takes place in or around these shield doors. The most unique part of this level, however, is its boundaries. Here, automatic turret sentries will shoot any player who ventures out of bounds.http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=755574 Low Base Low Base is often referred to by players as "BR Spawn" due to the two Battle Rifles which spawn on the outer rear walls. Inside, you will find a Spartan Laser, two Brute Spikers, and a Bubble Shield. Outside the base spawns a Carbine, Spiker, Mauler (left side), and Active Camouflage (right side). On top of the base are a Needler, Plasma Rifle, and a pair of Plasma Grenades. This base's lights do not flicker. High Base Directly adjacent to Low Base, High Base offers a different set of weapons. High Base is commonly referred to as "Sniper Spawn" or "Carbine Base" due to the Carbine and Beam Rifle which spawn in this location. Behind the base, players can find a Battle Rifle or a Plasma Rifle around the rock terrain. Outside, players can find a Mauler to the left of the base, and an Overshield to the right. Inside, you will find two Plasma Rifles, a Beam Rifle, and a Power Drainer. On top of the base are a Needler, Plasma Rifle, and a pair of Plasma Grenades. The lights of this base audibly flicker on and off. Upper Map The upper portion of the map is home to many predominant features and access ways, and is also a Sniper's paradise. Located between both bases, to the north, is the Underpass (or "Ghost Spawn"), where a single Ghost (or Warthog) spawns. In the center of the map, you have access to the lower levels by way of the Ice Cave Tunnel. A common tactic for players is to blindly toss grenades into the map's lower levels from this area, utilizing the underground corridors and tight spaces to trap players in the explosions. Further to the south, on the opposite side end the Underpass, lies the Ice Cave's main entrance. Ice Cave Predominantly known as the "Shotgun Spawn", heavy fighting occurs in this cold and icy cave. This area sees frequent carnage, due to its high traffic, tight quarters, and position between the High and Low bases. To the immediate north is an elevated opening with no shield. West of this is the tunnel to Low Base. East of this is the tunnel to High Base. Directly south is the Main Entrance, which is protected by a larger shield door. Entering the Ice Cave from any of these 3 methods is usually extremely risky. This main entrance is very defensible, as it affords the player with a full view of the cave's three most-used entrances. The shield door further enhances this area's strategic potential. Above the Ice Cave's main entrance spawns a Brute Shot (top), as well as a Spiker to the west and a Mauler to the east. Players have several points of entrance and exit, but the tight quarters of this cave make maneuvering quite difficult. An oft seen tactic on this map is to hide on the other side of a shield door with the Shotgun or Mauler, and kill players as they pass through. Key Areas 01. Low Base - Bubble Shield found here 02. High Base - Power Drain found here 03. Low Base Batteries 04. High Base Batteries 05. Rock Side 06. Tundra Side 07. Ice Cave Entrance 08. Ice Cave 09. Ice Cave Tunnel 10. Ice Tunnel 11. Underpass 12. Far Rocks Glitch One of the most interesting things about Snowbound is it's unique glitch with the Auto-aim Turrets and Shield Doors. Basically, load the Forge and drop four Trip Mines near an Auto-aim Turret and set them to instant respawn, stand on said pile then just throw Trip Mines onto the Turret. After about two minutes of constantly throwing trip mines the Turret will disappear. Now, destroy the Trip Mines with a grenade and walk away for a minute. The Turret will respawn but not shoot at you. In fact, none of the turrets will fire at you. The shield doors will also disappear allowing vehicles and projectiles through. This is also done in Sandtrap to disable the mines. A film clip created by TheSkunkrocker was uploaded showing how to make the turrets disappear. NOTE: this glitch is a basic method to overload the map. One other glitch that is found in this map is the "Blue Room". Underneath the map is a small black room with blue lines running all around it. The easiest way to reach this is to get up close to the glass in one of the bases and spawn a spawn point. If you delete all other spawn points you will spawn in this room whenever you die. Add lots of weapons and prepare for an intense battle. Tips and Tactics *After picking up the Spartan Laser when spawning in Team Slayer, if your team doesn't plan on using the Ghost, a good tactic would be to wait for an enemy to get in it, eliminating the Ghost threat, that enemy, and possibly the Overshield Threat. *Even though the outside is good for sniping, the Beam Rifle is more commonly used inside for no-scoping and double shots, which is usually rather effective. *The rocks lined up near the Ghost Spawn is normally a less risky way up top when traveling from base to base. *The ceilings inside the bases are in fact transparent, enabling you to see potential assailants above you. *The Needler can be very useful on this map. *In the ice caves a deployable cover is useful in team games, just throw it out when an enemy is trying to get through. Trivia *This was the foremost Halo 3 Multiplayer level ever shown to the public. *This is currently the only multiplayer map in Halo 3 which takes place on a Covenant-controlled territory. *Snowbound is also the name of a 1994 movie, starring Neil Patrick Harris and Kelli Williams. *Beneath the Bungie logo in the screenshot of the battle, you can make out the term Out of Ammo written in the sky. Beneath it is Press (Y) to... *If you get out of the map boundaries then the turrets will shoot and kill you. *When you venture outside the boundaries a siren wails as a warning to go back before the turrets kill you. *In the Beta you could use a Bubble Shield to defend yourself from the stationary AI turrets, allowing you to travel further out of the map than usual. This has been fixed in the final version of the game though. *A tactic introduced after the Beta is for the leader to rush out with the oddball and be killed by the turrets, leaving the ball unattainable, thus allowing the team or player that has more time holding the ball to win before the round ends. *Like Sandtrap players may leave footprints in the snow (which could be tracked) for a few seconds before fading away. This is helpful when opponents are in Active Camo. http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=72856 *According to several players who have photographic evidence, there is a secret room somewhere below Snowbound, this is done in forge by overloading the map so the energy doors disappear, then drive a Mongoose in the main room of the Ice Cave, create some crates on one of the walls and wedge yourself between them and the wall on the mongoose, and get out, this should send you through the wall, and under the level. *Even if Invulnerable, the Guardian boundary turrets will still kill you. *In the sky, the visible planet has a Marathon symbol on it. *The spheres in both bases appear to be vehicles since there are seats inside them. *There is a modded version of Snowbound featuring Shade turrets and Covenant Sniper-Towers, both of which can be picked up and moved in Forge mode. Images Image:BoundaryTurret.jpg|A turret firing on a player. Image:Halo3_Snowbound-3rdperson-01.jpg|Battle near the base. Image:A_battle_on_snowbound.jpg|Another battle on Snowbound. Image:Snowbound Carnage.jpg|You can see a planet with Marathon symbols. Image:1210389081 SpecOps Ice.jpg|An Elite in Snowbound. Sources Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels